


the power of tumblr

by nationstrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Comedy, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm back again, Kinda, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Social Media, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, it's mostly in buck's tho, ok thnx, slightly mentioned, stevebucky - Freeform, tis a media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationstrash/pseuds/nationstrash
Summary: bucky continues on staring at himself in the mirror. he’s an attractive man, if he really tries he’s sure he can reel in the captain. use his charm and then they can fuck into next week. he needs his number.“caryme, do you think you can give me mr. steve rogers’ personal number?”-bucky is an actor, steve is an american icon. they make it work, somehow.(a/n: please read! this is seriously important, i am so sorry about the lowercase lettering in this fic. i tried to fix it but my computer crashed and deleted all the work i did. again, i am deeply sorry and i hope you can give this fic a chance. i will countinue to try and fix it but it may not be quick, thank you for taking your time out of your day to read this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful people! i'm back again with another fic, exciting! i had to re-do this whole process of posting this fic on ao3, about three times and i want to kms. but that won't stop me from being hella happy about this! i have been working on this for about three months, and i'm so excited that it's finally done! i hope my writing skills have improved since the last fic i posted. disclaimer, since this is a media fic, i used usernames on tumblr and twitter that might belong to other people, I DO NOT OWN THESE USERS! i made them up on the spot so i am DEEPLY SORRY. okay enough go me rambling and the disclaimers, let's get this show on the road!

bucky was certainly blessed. yes, he was. he was an oscar winning actor with a net worth of about a hundred million dollars. he had a house in at least each continent, a beautiful brown scottish fold named tammy, and he wasn’t ugly either. so yes, bucky was blessed with his life and really happy with how things are. 

 

do you ever have one of those days where everything was going perfect, you had a good cup of coffee that morning, went out for a jog then all of a sudden everything turned into a pile of shit? well that’s how this day was going for bucky. he arrived in new york at around 10:30am (he made his flight from los angeles on time, thank you very much. yes, he is a responsible adult), had an amazing cup of starbucks, and was just strolling through new york with his two bodyguards alfredo and glenn. of course, with him being a celebrity you had the exception of weird creepy men with big bulky cameras taking picture of you from across the street, trying to be discreet. and there was the occasional fan who came up and asked for a photo, but bucky loved his fans. as long as it didn’t turn into a mob, bucky hates mobs. 

 

anyways, things were going great. bucky was there for the premiere of his movie,  _ the winter soldier, _ which was about a special agent who was fighting bad guys, rescuing the girl, had a staggering black suit on and all that jazz. bucky calls it james bond 2.0 but bucky likes to think he’s hotter than daniel craig. we’re getting off topic here. so things were going great. then the sky opened up and a bunch of robotic aliens started pouring out of the sky. 

 

okay you see, bucky knows that superheroes and all this weird shit exist. he knows about iron man and his suit armor thing that cost more than bucky’s existence (and bucky is worth a hundred million dollars and some change). he knows about bruce banner and how he accidentally turned himself into this green monster called the hulk. these superheroes aren’t really “secretive”. but bucky’s never actually been in a presentence of one or been in the middle of a superhero versus villain fight. he never really wanted to be in the middle of one either, this was not on his checklist as an actor. yes, he’d like to play tony stark in an iron man movie but he doesn’t wanna actually fight how he does.

 

“bucky watch out!” 

 

a giant piece of metal comes hurdling at bucky as he falls to the floor, breathing unsteady. he didn’t sign up for this when he agreed to come and do the premiere in new york. he wanted it to be in los angeles but no, of course his amazing agent thought it’d be wonderful to do it in new york! glenn, his bodyguard, grabs bucky by his shoulder and ushers him into the nearest safest spot which is a small cafe. as he’s shaking he sees iron man fly across the sky and shot his blasters at the robotic alien things. glenn and alberto go and help out with civilians as bucky sits in the corner of the cafe, not knowing what to do. 

 

“are you bucky barnes?” 

 

bucky turns his head to right, a young girl with long brown hair and dirt smeared across her cheeks stands there. bucky nods his head as the little girl smiles bright. 

 

“oh really! my mama loves you! she’d be so excited to see you.” 

 

bucky smiles down at the young girl. 

 

“where’s your mama?”

 

bucky asks as the girls face scrunches up and tears start spilling down her dirt covered cheeks. abort mission, bucky isn’t good with emotions and crying. 

 

“i don’t know. i was with her then the monsters started pouring out of the sky. she told me to run into the store and i lost her.” 

 

the young girl starts crying and bucky knows he has to help out in some certain way. he calls over alfredo and tells him the situation of the little girl. she hugs his leg tight as he’s talking and bucky puts his hand on her shoulder, consoling her. after lots of debating and convincing, alfredo finally agrees to help bucky find the little girl’s mom. bucky crotches down to the little girls level and pats her head, 

 

“what’s your name, sweetie?” 

 

“rylen.” 

 

~

 

this was a very bad idea. bucky was just trying to be a good person and do something good for once. it was for a little kid, who wouldn’t try and help her out? especially with her little puppy dog eyes and rosy cheeks, bucky had a soft spot for little kids, he blames his little sister rebecca. bucky really should’ve planned this out, despite all the action movies he was in, he really sucked at protecting himself. alfredo and glenn were watching his ass, making sure he didn’t get himself killed. 

 

“bucky, i know you’re trying to keep a good image after that thing in paris, but did you really have to do it now with a million aliens surrounding us?” 

 

glenn grunts as he bashes an alien in the face with a metal pipe. where did he get it? bucky doesn’t know. 

 

“glenn, do you want a job after this shit show? then i’d kindly like you to shut the fuck up.” 

 

bucky tightens his grip on rylen as alberto kicks one in the crotch? dick? bucky doesn’t know the things gender so he doesn’t wanna assume anything. did that even hurt it? well it’s on the ground now so he guess it did? 

 

“yes, barnes. i understand it’s for a little girl but did we really have to do this now? 

 

alberto’s thick mexican accent grunts, bucky rolls his eyes and looks at rylen. 

 

“so is this the last spot you saw your mom?” 

 

she nods her head then lifts it from his shoulder. her eyes then light up and she stares behind him. she lifts up her finger and points it at the direction of the starbucks bucky was in only minutes before this all started. he turns around and sees a woman standing in the store waving frantically at them. 

 

“mama!” 

 

rylen screams and all the robotic aliens that were not paying any attention to them turn to their direction. bucky groans, really? the little girl squirms out of his arms and sprints her way to her mom, at least she’s safe, bucky thinks. 

 

“alberto, glenn, if we die. i just wanna tell you that i love and appreciate you guys for saving my ass multiple times.” 

 

bucky is going to die. he is going to die and he won’t ever get married or have kids or win another oscar. the aliens approach them slowly, enclosing them on each other. oh god, can’t they just get this over with? he didn’t wanna go out this way, can they at least make it quick? just as one of the aliens lifts up their gun, red, white, and blue flashes before bucky’s eyes and all the robots are all on the floor. then a man with a gorgeous build, beautiful blond hair, and a ridiculous suit appears in front of him. bucky doesn’t know if he wants to get on his knees or scream for joy for just saving their lives. then it clicks who this man is. 

 

“holy shit, you’re captain america! i thought you were dead!” 

 

alberto groans from behind bucky, bucky knows that groan from anywhere, he’s heard it many times. the gorgeous man smirks and grabs his shield from off the floor, 

 

“and you’re that good looking man from the billboard i always see while walking through times square. you were almost dead if i wouldn’t have saved you.” 

 

wait, good looking? steve turns to go jog back into action. bucky sprints forward and grabs his arm, pulling the man back. oh, this is really close. bucky steps back a little bit and looks up at the man’s beautiful blue eyes, he swallows. hard. 

 

“uh, thank you. for um, saving mine and my sorry ass bodyguards, lives.” 

 

steve’s face softens and gives a small nod. 

 

“no problem, it’s kinda my job.” 

 

he gives bucky one more once over and jumps back into action. bucky now feels empty inside, he wish he could’ve given him his phone number, or maybe carmye’s phone number. either way he wants his number. 

 

“did captain america just call you good looking?” 

 

glenn finally choked out after fifty seconds of silence. 

 

“oh god, captain america just called me good looking.” 

 

~ 

 

**avengersassemble:**

 

[insert picture of bucky pulling steve towards him] 

 

DON’T THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER? IM SCREAMING! okay i understand that this was during the battle of new york, a lot of people died, rest in peace. but this has got to be the best thing that came out of this whole crisis. i didn’t know i wanted this until i saw it. 

 

**12 hours ago** | 1270 notes

 

tags: #what would be the ship name? #buckeve? #stevucky? #stucky #oh my god that sounds great #bucky barnes #captain america #steve is my son

 

**buckyslittledeath:**

 

are people really starting to ship captain steve rogers and bucky? isn’t that dude from the 40’s? when being a homosexual was a sin? like that’d ever happen! bucky’s straight anyway.. 

 

**5 hours ago** | 200 notes 

 

tags: #yuck #antistucky #stucky #you all need to stop shipping the first thing that comes to your mind #i hate this fandom 

 

**barnesgayson:**

 

steve rogers and bucky barnes? i think yes. 

 

**1 hour ago** | 70 notes 

 

tags: #i need more #captain america #bucky barnes #someone start with the fics 

 

~ 

 

bucky loves a lot of things. like long walks on the beach, a hot cup of hot chocolate, and his cat tammy. 

 

what bucky doesn’t love is being woken up at eight am by an angry agent. 

 

“why in the fuck, didn’t you call me after that shit storm in new york! god i leave you for 5 hours alone, trusting you to be safe and okay but there you go getting yourself almost killed trying to be a hero! are you a pendejo?! oh you should see the field day the media is having with those pictures of you and captain steve-” 

 

wait what? 

 

“okay caryme, one i literally almost died in the middle of time square. aren’t you going to ask how i’m doing? and i lost my phone during the whole chaos! glenn just picked up a new one for me! two, what pictures of me and captain america?” 

 

if anything bucky wants those pictures. he needs a new screensaver anyway, the picture of tammy as a kitten is getting a little out of date. speaking of tammy, bucky really misses her. 

 

“caryme, how’s tammy?”

 

caryme sighs and probably is pinching her nose, calming herself down from saying every single bad word in the spanish language. that has happened to bucky multiple times. 

 

“she’s doing fine, i’ll probably ship her out kitten first class when the airlines start opening back up to new york, you’re staying there right?” 

 

he thinks over that suggestion and he kinda wants to go back to his penthouse in los angeles, but the premiere date has been pushed to next month since the whole situation that happened. he should just stay and enjoy life as a new yorker for a little bit. 

 

“yeah, i guess i have too since the premiere is next month, might as well, right? try and send tammy as soon as possible, her daddy misses her.” 

 

“okay cat lady, anyway, do you have your laptop with you?” 

 

bucky looks around his room and spots his tumi anderson computer carrier. he puts his phone between his ear and shoulder and gets off his bed to get the case. bucky opens up the bag and grabs his computer, starting it up. 

 

“any year now, grandpa.”

 

caryme says as she slurps her green tea. bucky knows it’s green tea, he’s known this girl for too long. 

 

“caryme, i am literally one year older than you. oh, and by the way i can hear your slurping from new york.” 

 

she fake gasps as he enter his username and password to get into the too expensive computer. he snickers and opens up safari. 

 

“so what do you want me to do, c?” 

 

bucky stares at the screen saver of tammy, wow he really needs a boyfriend. one that’s tall, blond, muscular, a nice ass, baby blue- 

 

“bucky!’ 

 

bucky snaps out of his hot guy trance and looks back to his computer. oh, right, he has to do that thing. 

 

“you’re a lost cause, barnes. i’m going to send you an email so have that open.” 

 

caryme sighs in his ear. he opens his gmail page and types up his information. as the page loads (slowly, due to his shitty wifi. he needs to get that replaced) a new email from his wonderful agent pops up. he clicks on the email, there is two links attached to the mad emoticon that she was forced to put because she really truly does hate him. the first link opens up to an article: 

 

**BUCKY BARNES AND CAPTAIN AMERICA?**

 

the last tragedy that new york faced was horrifying, saddening, and very traumatizing to those of us who had to face the alien forces from another planet. 

 

thanks to the avengers, that reign did not last long! 

 

even though this sadness struck, the popular blogging app, tumblr, looked at the bright side! 

 

actor bucky barnes and our favorite patriot captain america, could be a thing? pictures were taken during the event of bucky grabbing onto rogers’ arm and pulling him a little too close to be considered ‘friendly’. 

 

tumblr had a field day and began ‘shipping’ the actor and the captain, wouldn’t they make the cutest couple? maybe we’ll get some more #stucky in the future? 

 

**article by jamie gonzalez**

 

bucky wasn’t blushing, he promises. he might have been running a fever, maybe he was getting sick? bucky scrolls down the second link that caryme provided him and it linked to so called ‘stucky’ tag on tumblr. there was posts on posts, drawings, links to fan fiction, already so many contributing to the new found fandom and the pictures had only been out for five days. what the fuck. 

 

“caryme, what are we going to do?” 

 

bucky does not find steve attractive. he doesn’t. okay, who is bucky kidding he wants to climb that man like a tree and then after cuddle and eat chinese food. 

 

“well if you stop day dreaming about mr. captain muscles then maybe we’d get somewhere.“ 

 

bucky really appreciates caryme for dealing with his shit daily. 

 

“now that i got your attention, barnes. i honestly don’t know what to do with this mess. it’s just meaningless shipping, but then again the way you talk about the man makes it seem it was love at first sight.” 

 

bucky gets up to the restroom and starts washing his face and brushing his teeth as caryme talks, he spits out the remaining tooth paste and takes a sip from the cup of water he had filled previously of brushing his teeth. he looks at himself in the mirror and cringes, he needs to get his life together  

 

“he called me a ‘good looking’ man, caryme! and he smirked at me, and plus the man is literally a god. you yourself even have to find him attractive even though everyone apart of my team knows you have a thing for alberto.” 

 

caryme makes a choked sound, probably choking on her hundred dollar tea imported straight from japan. bucky smiles. 

 

“first of all, alberto is literally gorgeous, you can’t deny that so shut up, barnes. second of all, what do you want to do about it?” 

 

bucky continues on staring at himself in the mirror. he’s an attractive man, if he really tries he’s sure he can reel in the captain. use his charm and then they can fuck into next week. he needs his number. 

 

“caryme, do you think you can give me mr. steve rogers’ personal number?” 

 

~ 

 

steve really hates bullies. especially ones who think they can take over the world and begin a reign of terror on earth. wanna know why he hates these certain bullies? because usually steve ends up stopping these bullies, then cleans up their mess. he loves his job, really. but sometimes he wishes he could have just stayed in the ice. 

 

steve has been lying on his fluffy, probably costs more than his old apartment in the 40’s, bed for at least three days. 

 

he has been sore, cranky, and his back really hurts for most of those three days. he’s almost a hundred years old, give the man a break. 

 

he also hasn’t been able to get billboard man out of his head. and most of the avengers have been giving him hell about it. 

 

“rogers, have you seen tumblr?” 

 

a female voice says, how did they even get in his apartment? 

 

“what the hell is a ‘tumblr’ and why are you in my apartment? i told you all to leave me alone for a week i need recovery.” 

 

even with the super serum, steve still has to have time to recover. under all the muscles and glory, he’s still only human. 

 

“you’ve been in bed for almost four days, c’mon rogers. and tumblr? the infamous blogging app, okay you know what. you’re a grandpa who doesn’t understand any of this so i’m not going to go into depth. but the internet is shipping you and that bucky barnes fellow.” 

 

natasha sits down on the end of his bed as he groans and rolls over on his side to face her. bucky barnes? the gorgeous man form the billboard? how? 

 

“well apparently during your exchange after you saved him, someone took pictures. everyone is in love with the thought of you two together, they’re calling you guys, ‘stucky’. kind of sounds like a sexual transmitted disease if you’re asking me.” 

 

did i call bucky ‘gorgeous billboard man’ out loud? 

 

“yes you did, it’s okay to admit that he is. he is actually gorgeous.” 

 

steve chuckles and finally sits up, leaning against his headboard. natasha holds up her cellular device (something really fancy stark probably made) and a picture of him and bucky appears on the screen. it’s when bucky pulled him towards himself to say thank you, he smiles at the remembrance of his grey blue eyes staring up at him. his thoughts are interrupted by his landline ringing from his bedside table, he wasn’t comfortable getting one of those fancy phones stark offered. 

 

“rogers.”

 

the line was silent for a good ten seconds only thing audible was the soft breathing. 

 

“um hello?” 

 

silence. 

 

“hey look i don’t know where you got this number from, but please never call it again.” 

 

steve goes to hang up the phone but a very loud ‘wait!’ stops him from putting the phone on the receiver, he goes to putting it back on his ear. 

 

“yes?” 

 

the person on the other line takes an intake of breath and lets it out, 

 

“hi?”

 

steve’s confused. 

 

“hello?” 

 

how did this person even get his number? natasha raises one of her perfect eyebrows at him and steve just shrugs.

 

“okay hi i’m sorry for being awkward but it’s bucky barnes. and my agent got your number and i really wanted to call you and talk to you. i wanna thank you again for saving my ass and did you see the pictures people got of us? they probably make you uncomfortable but oh my god i’m just rambling, get yourself together barnes.” 

 

the man is literally talking at a hundred miles per hour and if it wasn’t for steve enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have gotten any of that. 

 

“okay, bucky please calm down, you’re fine. and yes i saw the pictures, why would they make me uncomfortable?” 

 

“well you’re from the forties.. where homosexuality was bad..” 

 

finally it all clicks for steve. he’s a little slow, okay?

 

“oh. bucky, no! i’m not some homophobe! back in the day i lived in a very open neighborhood, my next door neighbors were gay! they were really good people.” 

 

steve smiles at the thought of his apartment back in brooklyn, then he frowns thinking of his sickly body. he looks up from staring at his lap and natasha is laughing her ass off at the awkward exchange. steve’s frown deepens and he sticks his tongue out, natasha laughs harder. 

 

“oh my god, good. it would have made it even more awkward if i asked you what i was about to ask you.” 

 

steve tenses and natasha throws a worried look at him. 

 

“what were you going to ask me?” 

 

bucky’s breath hitches and steve starts getting nervous. he really hopes he’s going to ask what steve’s thinking. 

 

“would you maybe want to get coffee sometime? I know you have a really busy schedule saving the world and i mean so do i but if you want we can get coffee, monday morning of next week?”

 

steve does a little fist bump into the air, he saw it on a show, once. something about jersey shore, it’s a beautiful place in the summer. 

 

“yes! um, i mean, of course. what will we be discussing?” 

 

natasha is giving him a disappointed look, steve has to evaluate his life choices because of that look. 

 

“oh you know, work things. stuff. we’ll figure it out.” 

 

steve smiles. 

 

“okay, bucky. i’ll see you on monday?” 

 

“yes.” 

 

“okay.” 

 

“i’m excited.” 

 

“me too.” 

 

“yea-” 

 

natasha grabs the phone and shoves it down on the receiver. steve frowns and punches her on the shoulder.

 

“i had to end it, it was too much sappiness.” 

 

steve smiles at natasha’s comment, 

 

“so where are you guys meeting at?” 

 

steve frowns for the second time in his segment. 

 

“please tell me you know where you’re going.” 

 

“uh.. no?..” 

 

~

 

monday. they aren’t as bad as people make them out to seem. well after you finish school and you don’t get a nine to five job that you hate, then they shouldn’t be that bad. today, in particular, it was kinda bad. 

 

why did bucky invite steve over to his nice apartment (honestly more like house) in brooklyn? he doesn’t know. why he has a luxurious apartment in brooklyn and not manhattan? he grew up here, it’s home. well endless you put his amazing penthouse on the beach in santa monica in the equation, bucky wouldn’t know a brooklyn then. but brooklyn is home and he loves this place with most of his heart, the other part belongs to california. 

 

bucky is kinda having an anxiety attack. he has been cleaning non stop today because his scheduled cleaning with his housekeeper, sarah, isn’t due until wednesday so he has to fend for himself. again, why did bucky invite him here? they literally could have gone to the cafe down the street from his apartment. he picked up his phone and looked at the time 

 

it read eleven forty-five.

 

steve was literally going to be here in fifteen minutes. bucky is a sweaty screwed mess. he quickly runs to the shower and gives himself the fastest shower anyone has ever tried to accomplish. his mom called it the five minute shower, it works when you’re in a rush, okay? he slips into some clothes and tries to shove himself into a tight pair of skinny jeans. he falls to the ground. monday is just not working out. 

 

his doorbell rings as he’s wiggling on the floor, finally buttoning up his jeans. he looks in the mirror. wet and hot, it’s a good look on him. while he’s checking himself out in the mirror his doorbell rings once again. bucky shoots up and runs to his door, collecting himself. 

 

bucky opens the door and holds in a laugh. steve looks like his grandpa, asher. god rest his soul, he was a chainsmoker, but he always had a lot of  butterscotch candy. 

 

despite the checkered button up shirt that is tucked into his perfectly ironed khakis, he looks good. bucky just needs to stop having the thought of messing up his beautiful slicked back hair. 

 

“uhh.. bucky?” 

 

oh right steve is at the door. bucky moves to the side to let him in and maybe he watches his ass as he walks in, no one has to know. he closes and locks his door and gives a quick prayer to whatever god is up there. he really needs it to get through this day. 

 

“so, steve, coffee? i have any kind that you can possibly think of! espresso, americano, i even have tea!” 

 

steve sits at his breakfast bar looking uncomfortable and out of place with his brown leather jacket and too stiff shoulders. 

 

“may i just get a black coffee?” 

 

bucky stares at him for a couple of seconds, nods, then goes to make his coffee. 

 

“you know, steve, you can take off your jacket. get comfortable! mi casa es su casa.” 

 

as bucky finishes both off their drinks he glances back at steve, two steaming cups in hands. he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. he does look really good. he sets both cups on the counter of the breakfast bar, and walks to sit by steve. bucky grabs his cup and slowly sips at his too sweet coffee contraption he makes everyday to energize himself. he looks at his darth vader cookie jar. hm. 

 

“do you like star wars?” 

 

“what’s that?” 

 

“oh my god.” 

 

~ 

 

three star wars movies, several heated up frozen pizzas, and a lot of glances at steve later. they are a wreck. bucky always cries while watching empire strikes back. he has daddy issues too. 

 

“oh my god i can’t believe you’re actually crying when leia said i love you!” 

 

“it was an emotional scene!” 

 

both steve and bucky’s laughter dies down and they’re close. really close. bucky mentally groans, this is manhattan 2.0, why do they always end up this close?

 

“bucky?” 

 

steve whispers, breath ghosting over his lips. 

 

“yes?”

 

bucky’s screaming, internally. 

 

“can i kiss you?” 

 

bucky lunges at that opportunity. he hits his mouth on steve’s chin. bucky hates himself. they both pull back and groan in pain.

 

“oh my god i’m so sorry! are you okay?” 

 

steve just nods and massages his chin as bucky licks over his lips. he’s not pouting, he swears. they sit there for a good minute, being the two awkward grown ups that they are. when did they all of a sudden become teenagers in an eighties rom com? bucky goes to turn his head and apologize once more when oh, those are steve’s lips. 

 

you see, bucky has kissed quite a lot of people in his twenty eight years of life. but none of them have compared to captain steve rogers here. steve slides his tongue into bucky’s mouth and pulls him under him, positioning so he’s on top. he places one hand on his hip and the other above bucky’s head so he doesn’t squish the other man, believe it or not bucky isn’t pure muscle like steve is. he slides his hands to steve hair and pulls at it slightly, gaining a moan from steve, that’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. 

 

as steve trails his lips down bucky’s jaw line, bucky thinks to himself, yes, he’s about to fuck a man fifty years older than him. 

 

and he’s going to enjoy every single minute of it. 

 

steve pulls back from his marking on bucky’s neck and kisses him so hard, he loses breath. if bucky dies this way, he’ll be okay with it. 

 

“are you sure you want to do this?” 

 

oh steve, what a gentlemen. 

 

“yes, oh my god yes. ever since i saw you i’ve wanted you to fuck me sideways.” 

 

steve furrows his eyebrows and shrugs then goes back to kissing bucky, more gentle this time. 

 

“before we go any further, my room.” 

 

bucky announces then wiggles his way out from under steve. he grabs steve's (really big oh my god) hand and drags him to his bedroom. he opens the door and starts stripping of his shirt, then his pants, then he turns to steve. 

 

bucky feels really insecure. 

 

because steve is, well a god. he’s built with the most perfect sculpted muscles hand crafted from bernini himself. has literally the best pecs bucky has even seen (he really wants to bite them) and he’s sure he can wash his clothes on his abs.

 

he’s so screwed. bucky lunges at steve and he picks him up, holding him by the back of his thighs.

 

did bucky mention he liked to be man handled? 

 

well he does. steve throws him on the bed and starts stripping of his perfectly ironed khakis, bucky is so happy he's finally taking those things off. even though they must be so much more comfortable then bucky’s too tight, must show ass skinny jeans. hey it’s not his fault that skinny jeans have literally been added into his religion. he blames the early two thousands emo phase, he shudders at the remembrance of that bleach blond hair. 

 

“bucky, are you alright?”

 

oh yea steve. 

 

“yes, just continue on kissing.” 

 

steve shrugs once more, he swears the man must be so confused half the time. steve goes back to kissing bucky, passionately and grinding himself against bucky. he moans because that feels like heaven. he moans again because he can feel steve’s dick through his boxers and oh my god, let's just say it’s not small. 

 

(drinking game: bucky dares you all to take a shot whenever bucky says ‘oh my god’, play at caution)

 

oh my god this feels like heaven. did he die, and really did go to heaven? because honestly this must be heaven, steve rogers and a comfortable bed. bucky closes his eyes as steve slowly trails down his stomach, kisses and bites bruises into his torso and thighs. he shivers when steve finally yanks down his boxers and gets rid of them. 

 

he takes it oh so slowly. 

 

steve barely kisses the tip of dick when he wants to scream. he hears steve chuckle, CHUCKLE! the sadistic shit, he probably gets off on this. 

 

finally what seems like hours (which was really a minute, bucky is just dramatic), steve caves in and starts bobbing his head oh so slowly. taking it so slow that bucky is literally going to burst and blow up and die. 

 

then bucky realizes something, how the fuck did steve know how to use his tongue like that? 

 

“steve?” 

 

“hmm?” 

 

steve hums around his dick, god that felt good. 

 

“how do you know how to do, well that?” 

 

steve pops off and smirks wide at him. with his red cherry lips covered in saliva and pre-cum. 

 

“the army was lonely.” 

 

bucky’s eyes literally are going to fall out of their sockets. steve chuckles again and goes back to what he was doing. bucky lays down and closes his eyes again because oh my god this feels amazing. he tangles his hands into steve’s (was) perfect blond hair. he continues on yanking and scratching at this scalp as steve rises his head up and down on his dick, bucky’s thighs encasing his head. steve looks really nice right now, if only he had his phone- 

 

“do you have any lube?” 

 

damnit he was just about to cum too. bucky reaches to his right side drawer and pulls out a bottle of strawberry flavored lube and a purple wrapped condom. steve gives him a look. 

 

“what? i like strawberry, okay?” 

 

damn judgmental white men. bucky takes back that comment because he too, is a judgmental white man.

 

he hears the cap of the lube being popped open and poured out of the bottle. he feels one of steve’s fingers pressed closely to his ass. 

 

“relax, sweets.” 

 

“we’re using pet names now?” 

 

“well you do taste sweet.” 

 

bucky’s about to cry. steve’s adorable, hot, a gentleman, and a top. bucky just hit the jackpot. his thoughts go away when bucky feels steve press those two fingers inside of him. it feels amazing, he’s going to cry. steve slowly moves the fingers back and forth then adds another, then another and bucky knows he’s ready. and if he’s not then r.i.p. his asshole because he can’t wait any longer. 

 

“steve c’mon hon, can we get to the fucking already?” 

 

“now there, that’s no way to ask, bucky.” 

 

sadistic fucking asshole. two can play at that game. 

 

“oh i’m sorry, daddy. may you please fuck me so hard, that i won’t be able to walk for the next week? please i’ve been a good boy.” 

 

that gets steve getting up and quickly putting on the condom, bucky feels proud. steve presses himself into bucky and wraps his legs around his trimmed torso. bucky pulls steve down and wraps his arms around his massive shoulders. oh my god, this man’s perfect. 

 

“go ahead, you can move now.” 

 

so you know how steve was all slow and sweet during the foreplay? pressing kisses everywhere and being the absolute gentleman that he (usually) is? yea well steve doesn’t fuck that way. 

 

“do you like that, baby? like the way daddy’s fucking you? god you’re so beautiful.” 

 

all bucky can do is moan. 

 

bucky’s on cloud nine. literally he might just die from this experience. bucky comes not too long after the statement steve said. what? it pushed him over the edge, remember those daddy issues bucky mentioned earlier? steve follows behind bucky and kisses him hard, bucky knows this is all going to leave bruises that are going to be so hard to explain to, salomè, the head of his makeup crew. 

 

steve tosses the condom in the basket and just falls to the side like the old man he is. bucky turns to face him and he has his eyes closed, laying on his back. bucky begins tracing patterns into his arm. 

 

“steve?”

 

“yea?”

 

he croaks out, post sex voice is always a blessing. 

 

“stay and cuddle?”

 

“sure, why not?”

 

bucky never asks for cuddles from his hook ups, but steve. he’s different. steve wraps his arm around bucky’s shoulder and pulls him close. bucky throws an arm over his torso and tosses his duvet over the two of them. 

 

“i guess for an old guy, you were okay.” 

 

steve groans and bucky busts out laughing. 

 

~ 

 

“oh my god i knew this was going to happen i shouldn’t have given you his god damn number. pinche güero, tienes una entrevista, hoy!”

 

bucky’s eye shoot open and a meow fills his ears. tammy! his looks over at the five nine lean figure with long black hair standing in his door way. he’s going to cry. this is the main reason he doesn’t have his hook ups stay the night, caryme. bucky looks over at steve and pokes at his cheek to wake him up, he’s out cold. 

 

“is he alive?”

 

caryme’s concern voice speaks, bucky honestly doesn’t know. what if he killed the old man. oh no bucky just killed captain with his ass-

 

“what-”

 

steve eyes open slowly. he looks at bucky then caryme and blinks at them both. 

 

“you have a girlfriend?”

 

steve sounds like he’s been shot, bucky never wants to hear that ever again. 

 

“EW NO!”

 

both caryme and bucky screech at steve. 

 

“that’s like incest and i don’t support incest.” 

 

caryme scoffs and shuffles her heels, placing the cat traveling bag at the foot of his bed. she stands next to steve’s side and holds out her hand. 

 

“i’m caryme. bucky’s agent, best friend, basically sister, person he vents too, the one who cancels his interviews when he doesn’t want to go to do them and gets yelled at. which is NOT happening today, you asshole. we are going to alex’s talk show if you like it or not. you still have more promoting to do for  _ the winter soldier _ .” 

 

that was today? oh dear god. 

 

“well, hello caryme. i’m steve r-”

 

“steve rogers, i know, everyone knows. my mom still has the biggest crush on you. ever since you came out of the ice she couldn’t shut the fuck up about you. i blame her history class.” 

 

she rolls her eyes and looks back to bucky. 

 

“here’s your precious tammy, bucky.”

 

“who’s tammy?” 

 

caryme zips open the carry on bag and the brown scottish fold prances her way out of the horrid thing. she turns and scowls at caryme, and her ears perk up when she sees bucky. she walks her way over to bucky and begins purring and rubbing her face on his cheek. bucky pets the cat and she turns her head and walks over to steve. she smells his hair and starts pawing at the short matted blond hair. she finally settles and lays on his head, tucking her small body into herself and closing her bright hazel eyes. 

 

“that’s tammy.” 

 

bucky slips out of bed and reaches for his boxers and goes to put on sweats and a random tee. poor caryme she’s seen his dick too many times anyway, steve on the other hand.. 

 

“caryme can you please take tammy to the kitchen, i have to talk to steve.” 

 

caryme flips him off and grabs tammy, her heels clicking on the tile floor of bucky’s apartment. he goes to close the door and turn back to steve and lay down on the man. steve can probably handle his weight. he doesn’t hear the man groan. 

 

“i really don’t wanna go do this interview. i kinda just wanted to lay in bed.” 

 

steve begins to trace his back and kiss his temple. he can lay right here forever. 

 

“bucky can i ask you something?” 

 

“hmm?” 

 

he begins to drift off with the light touch of steve hands.

 

“can i ask, what did that make us? because i don’t really do this and i haven’t done it since i got out of the ice.” 

 

bucky hasn’t really thought of being in a relationship. he usually does one night stands and just makes the other person leave. bucky doesn’t do feelings, but maybe just this once. 

 

“i like you.” 

 

he hasn’t said that since high school. since tracy reeve kissed him under the bleachers. 

 

“i like you too. and i’d like to take you out, if you’d let me of course.” 

 

he hasn’t been on a date since college. 

 

“i actually would.” 

 

he looks up to steve and smiles. he cranes his head up and kisses him, steve leaning into the kiss. 

 

“bucky we have to leave in 30 minutes, you have wardrobe and makeup to go through, especially with those hickies on your neck! so can you please hurry up and suck steve's dick so we can go?” 

 

and the moments ruined. he gets off steve and helps the man up, gathering his clothes he hands them to him. steve quickly gets dressed as bucky admires the view. 

 

“walk me out like the gentlemen i know you are?” 

 

steve quirks an eyebrow at him and bucky rolls his eyes and shoves steve out the door. 

 

“bye steve!”

 

caryme waves at him while holding tammy, petting her gently. steve gives her a little salute as bucky pushes him out the front door. bucky walks him to the lobby and grabs his hand, pulling him towards him. he debates a while of giving steve a kiss, well because they’re surrounded by people with camera phones. who probably already recognized them in the ten seconds they’ve been in the lobby. eh fuck it. he pulls steve down by the collar and kisses him hard. he licks into steve’s mouth as he wraps an arm around bucky’s waist, pulling him closer. he pulls back and rest his forehead against steve’s. 

 

“i can do this all day.”

 

steve breathes onto his lips. steve’s comment makes bucky smile. he gives him one last kiss before patting his cheek and shooing him away. 

 

“go now! caryme is probably furious i’ve been gone this long. i’ll call you later, steve!” 

 

steve smirks at him and runs back to give him a kiss on his cheek, bucky rolls his eyes and jogs back to his apartment. 

 

“give me tammy!” 

 

bucky announces as he opens his door and closes it back up. caryme walks out of the kitchen, tammy in tow and hands her to bucky. tammy begins purring and licking at bucky’s face. he sometimes wonder if he adopted a dog, with all the licking of the face tammy does. 

 

“aw girl i missed you!” 

 

he snuggles into tammy and caryme has her left eyebrow lifted. 

 

“so.. is captain america good in bed?”

 

“ten out of ten would bang again.” 

 

~ 

 

bucky has been in wardrobe for about an hour and a half. salomé was furious but also very impress with all the hickies that steve spread all across his neck. 

 

“bucky.”

 

caryme’s authoritative voice is on and that’s scary. 

 

“yes, ms. sanchez? what did i do now? please don’t yell at me.” 

 

she shoves her phone into his face and again. pictures. of steve and bucky kissing passionately in the lobby of bucky’s apartment. why is he like this? 

 

“well, i can explain. it’s not like. okay i’m sorry.”

 

bucky sinks into his chair as salomé touches up his short hair, making sure it doesn’t get ruined. 

 

“there’s nothing we can do about it now. alex has to talk to you about it because well, more ratings of course. you’ll just have to prepare yourself. i swear barnes you’re going to give me a blood clot at twenty nine years old.” 

 

bucky shrugs his shoulders as an assistant for the show comes up to the pair and says five minutes till bucky is on. he can do this. no big deal, bucky is suave and cool, very cool. he can do this. alex’s show is also very chill anyway, she’s the only girl on late night talk shows, and she’s one of the funniest people on air right now. it’s always a pleasure to be apart of her show. so bucky can do this, he gots this. the assistant from earlier tells bucky two minutes and he starts walking from the place he has to enter. it’s from the back, making his way to the crowd. he positions himself and puts on a big smile. caryme gives him a thumbs up before he goes onto the stage. 

 

~ 

**mamicitas** : 

 

[insert photo of steve and bucky kissing] 

 

OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS! I CALLED IT! SJSNS I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS AM I DREAMING?!

 

**1 hour ago** | 576 notes 

 

tags: #stucky #IS IT CANON? #oh my god 

 

**manwithaplan:**

 

whats this talk about steve with bucky barnes? oh my god? is this real? steven grant rogers, captain america, isn’t straight? CAN I GET A GAY YEA?

 

**45 min ago** | 2340 notes 

 

tags: #CAN I GET A GAY YEA #stucky #im crying yall 

 

**buckysbarnes:**

 

you guys that obviously doesn’t even look like them! probably some crazy fangirl made it and said it was them. bucky has an interview tonight so he’ll clear up all this mess. 

 

**15 min ago** | 50 notes 

 

tags: #anti stucky #stucky #get this nonsense away from me

 

~

 

steve likes bucky, a lot. kissing bucky was one of the best things he did out of the ice. the man was so charming with bright blue eyes. the perfect man, any dame would swoon for him. steve got back to his apartment at around two, since he didn’t really sleep well last night, nightmares and all. he stayed up and watched bucky sleep, the man was so peaceful at sleep. not that steve was a peeping tom or anything. how can he be a peeping tom when he fucked the guy? he took a “nap” to the sound of his tv playing in the background. he would’ve slept all day and messed up his sleeping schedule if it wasn’t for his bedside phone ringing. 

 

“hello?”

 

“your man is on tv. channel eleven.” 

 

then the phone went silent. steve looked over to his clock, nine pm. how did he sleep that long? he changed the channel to the one natasha said and sat up. 

 

the tv host was introducing bucky right when he puts on the channel. steve’s started drooling a little when he saw bucky come out of the curtains. 

 

he looked, amazing. bucky was breath takingly beautiful. he wore a black suit, with a white button up, and a black tie. something so plain and simple and bucky still made it look phenomenal. bucky smiled and did high fives of all the people he could reach in the crowd. as he got to the main stage he gave the host a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, the woman began blushing. the pair went to go sit down, the host behind her desk and bucky in the seat next to it. 

 

“bucky, darling! it’s been too long! the crew has certainly missed you and your antics. how have you been?”

 

a british accent flows through steve’s ears as the host speaks. she rests her chin on the palm of her hands, looking at bucky dreamingly, a surge of jealousy crawls its way up steve’s spine. 

 

“i’ve been good! a little of this a little of that. manhattan wasn’t all that pleasant last week. i hope everybody is doing okay. it was a tough experience.”

 

bucky gives a sad smile to the camera. steve’s heart breaks a little. 

 

“gosh i know, sad times. since this is our first show back since the incident, me and bucky both decided to donate a million dollars each to families in need after the travesty that was the battle of new york. we hope our proceedings do well and covers what ever you guys need.” 

 

the crowd erupts into cheers and both the host and bucky smile at the crowd. once again steve’s heart fills with pride and joy, that’s his baby. 

 

“so  _ the winter soldier  _ was actually supposed to premiere tomorrow! but of course with the accident it moved to next month. are you staying in new york until then?”

 

“yes! i actually am. so i’ll be here for about a month, i don’t know what i’ll do after.” 

 

bucky rubs the back of his neck and smiles sweetly. the host actually looks like she’s going to burst with a question she wants to ask. bucky’s face turns soft as he rolls his eyes. 

 

“you can ask the question, alex.” 

 

alex squeals and grabs two medium sized card stock from the side of her desk. 

 

“okay, as we all know, bucky here has spiked the tumblr fandom with a close photo of him and our one and only captain america on the battle of new york.” 

 

alex picks up the first card stock and the picture of him and bucky in manhattan shows. steve is in that ridiculous suit and bucky is all dusty in his civilian clothes. they were so close in that picture, it looked like that were going to kiss. bucky nods his head and a slight blush erupts on his cheeks. 

 

“and today, everybody! if you haven’t been on twitter at all, pictures leaked of mr. bucky barnes here and the captain today.” 

 

the picture is of today, when steve and bucky kissed in the lobby. the picture taker got a really good shot of both them, even though it’s quite fuzzy it’s still obvious it’s them. 

 

“everyone is dying to know, bucky. are you and the captain a thing?” 

 

bucky bites his lip and fiddles with his tie. steve’s stomach is literally doing summersaults and he's so nervous. is bucky going to not say anything? is he going to say the truth? 

 

“um.. maybe?..”

 

the crowd erupts into wolf whistle, groans and gasps. steve stomach drops. the host starts smiling and begins asking more questions and steve just tunes the tv out. his phone begins ringing once again. 

 

“cap, you’re trending on twitter.” 

 

fuck. 

 

~ 

 

**alex k.** @therealalexk **:**

 

@bucky_barnes confirms that he and steve rogers have a “thing” going on, i can’t wait to hear more about the two lovebirds! #stucky 

 

**chuck lane** @monstermashup2: 

 

steve rogers is gay?! this is an outrage! #wtf #capwho #steverogers #ew

 

**jace** @stuckyonice: 

 

buCKY BARNES JUST CONFIRMED THAT STUCKY IS REAL AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW. 

 

**bucky barnes** @bucky_barnes: 

 

;) 

 

~ 

 

“cap do you want to make a twitter?” 

 

tony asks as he’s laying on steve’s couch, while steve is pacing the floor. 

 

“how would that help anything?”

 

steve rogers possibly just became the most talk about person in 15 minutes. tony called him after jarvis alerted him about steve’s sudden burst of activity on the internet web. 

 

“well you could put out a personal statement, maybe follow a couple people, if you want. you’re going to have to say something about your thing with barnes sooner or later.” 

 

tony says as he fiddles with his sunglasses. why does he have sunglasses right now? it’s night time? steve thinks over the idea for a little. 

 

“well. i guess?” 

 

tony perks up and pulls out a small box. 

 

“what is that?”

 

“a stark phone.” 

 

“why do you have a brand new one?” 

 

“it’s yours.” 

 

steve puts a confused face on and raises his eyebrow.

 

“so you already had a phone laid out for me?”

 

“rogers i’ve been waiting for you to get in touch with technology. so yes i had a phone already programmed and set for you.” 

 

tony turns the phone on and fiddles with it while steve sits by him and starts biting his fingernails. he has nervous habits too, he’s only human. tony downloads a couple apps, steve has no idea about. 

 

“what do you want your twitter name to be?” 

 

steve shrugs his shoulders, 

 

“i don’t know, isn’t it just my name?” 

 

tony rolls his eyes and type in something onto the phone. 

 

“your twitter name is captainsteverogers, grandpa. had to give the person who had it a thousand dollars but its done. what do you want your profile picture to be?” 

 

“a picture of me, i guess.” 

 

tony quickly ask steve to pose, he smiles into the camera. this is all so confusing. 

 

“your bio is ‘man with a plan’ and your header is the american flag, you’ll have to deal with it. so i followed myself, banner, pepper, jane, anyone else you wanna follow?” 

 

“bucky.” 

 

he might have said that too fast? 

 

“so rogers, what do you wanna say?” 

 

~ 

 

**steve rogers** @captainsteverogers: 

 

in regards of me and bucky barnes. yes we have a  ‘thing’. i hope you respect our privacy. thank you. 

 

**steve rogers** @captainsteverogers: 

 

@monstermashup2 it’s captain america to you, buddy. and i’m not gay. i believe it’s called bisexual. 

 

**steve rogers** @captainsteverogers: 

 

@bucky_barnes ;) 

 

~ 

 

bucky broke the internet, for the fifth time in his life as a celebrity. and here comes steve rogers breaking the internet for a second time that night. they are really going to be a legendary couple. cayme has been drowning her sorrows as a PR manager and his agent with a bottle of red wine while bucky blushes at all the replies his supportive fans are giving him. and also the wink that steve mentioned him in. 

 

“caryme, are you doing okay over there?” 

 

her makeup is all over the place due to rubbing at her face and massaging her temples. her long hair has been put into a bun and her usual heels kicked to the side. 

 

“i think i’m going to quit this time.” 

 

“sure thing, boo.” 

 

his phone begins ringing. it’s steve. 

 

“hey doll, how are you?” 

 

bucky gushes into the phone, he’s been waiting to talk to the man all day. 

 

“i’m good, just dealing with all this. tony keeps on telling me we broke the internet twice tonight. no couple has ever done that.”

 

steve chuckles as bucky bites his lip, god steve is adorable. 

 

“well let them talk, doesn’t bother us anyway. except caryme, she’s having a mental breakdown right now.” 

 

he turns to look at caryme and she flips him off, four times in a day, new record! 

 

“the real reason i called you was to ask. dinner friday night?”

 

“yes! i’d love to. where at?” 

 

tammy begins meowing at bucky with how he yelled, tammy does not by any means like yelling. 

 

“somewhere seclusive, maybe?”

 

bucky nods even though steve can’t see him, he turns to his wonderful agent once again. 

 

“caryme, can you set a reservation at carbone for friday?” 

 

caryme just scowls at him as he smiles at her. 

 

“everything is set! so friday, i’ll see you then.” 

 

“you too, bucky.” 

 

“bye.” 

 

“bye.”

 

“are you going to hang up?” 

 

“no i thought you were-”

 

caryme grabs the phone and presses the end button, shoving the phone back into bucky’s palm. 

 

“just because you're fucking a beautiful built god doesn’t mean i am. i am a lonely sad person so you can shove your lovey dovey shit up your ass!” 

 

she marches over to her room and slams the door. bucky clenches tammy to his chest.

 

“tammy, we have to get caryme with alberto.” 

 

the cat meows back at him. 

 

~ 

 

the week really dragged on, with more press work and interviews going around bucky just couldn’t wait for friday to come around. he just wanted to see steve already, hug and kiss the man. bucky hasn’t been this attached to someone, well never. 

 

“caryme how does this look?” 

 

he turns to her, he’s wearing a leather jacket with a gray long sleeve underneath. black skinny jeans and brown boots. he looks good in his opinion. 

 

“yes bucky you look fuckable, with the hair and all. your reservations are at eight! it’s already seven thirty. where’s steve?” 

 

bucky doesn’t know where steve is. he told him to meet him at his place at seven thirty. 

 

“i honestly don’t know-” 

 

at the perfect moment the doorbell rings, he squeals and jogs his way to the door. 

 

“i swear you were like me when i went on my first date at sixteen!” 

 

caryme yells after him as bucky rolls his eyes. he opens the door and steve is standing there. but looking way different. he’s in modern clothing, with a blue bomber jacket, a white shirt too small for him, and some blue jeans. and his hair is styled differently, bucky’s mouth drops open. 

 

“oh! yea. um. natasha said i should dress differently, ‘cap you're an american icon stop with the khakis’ or something along those lines. do you like it?” 

 

bucky’s gaps a little until he finally regains his senses and begins nodding frantically. he seriously is caryme at sixteen.

 

“steve, you look amazing! not that you didn’t look amazing before but you look even better now.” 

 

bucky pulls him in and gives him a soft kiss, smiling against the man’s lips. tammy begins circling both of their legs, meowing. 

 

“aw girl, daddy has to go! i’ll be back later, aunt caryme is here to take care of you! i love you!”

 

bucky bends down and kisses the cat at the top of it’s head. she goes and meows some more to caryme, probably about boys and life. bucky calls out to caryme that he’s leaving as he grabs his wallet, keys, and phone. 

 

“didn’t know you were a cat lady.”

 

steve winks at him and bucky just rolls his eyes as he shoves him.

 

“how are we getting there?”

 

“i have a motorcycle.”

 

“i have a car.” 

 

“rock, paper, scissors?” 

 

steve suggests and bucky ends up winning. 

 

“steve we all know paper beats rock.”

 

“back in my day..”

 

“don’t.”

 

they end up taking bucky’s black lamborghini gallardo, it’s a beautiful car that bucky is in love with. it has the doors that slide up and the inside is covered in all leather seats. what can he say? he loves living the lavish life. 

 

“this car is, wow.” 

 

steve breathes in the seat next time him and bucky just smirks roaring the engine to life. they get their in record time. they get to carbone in thirty minutes, it being a bit farther from bucky’s apartment. when gets out of the car he spots two paparazzi with big cameras, he groans and walks over to steve side and grabs his hand, quickly pulling him inside. 

 

“table for two, reservation under barnes.”

 

the hostess looks between the two of them, wide eyed and mouth open wide. she grabs two menus and walks to the back of the restaurant. the place they chose for them is outside where really no one can see them, it has a nice setting, bucky finds it relaxing. 

 

“um, mr. barnes, captain rogers, uh what would you like to drink?”

 

bucky looks over to steve, signalling to order for the two of them. 

 

“water and some wine? if that’s possible.”

 

the waitress frantically nods her head and goes to grab their drinks. 

 

“steve, i don’t really know much about you. well i know you’re an american icon and beautiful but what else?”

 

steve sets down his menu and starts fiddling with his hands. 

 

“i grew up in brooklyn, i was the child of immigrants. the irish weren’t really welcomed back then, so it was kinda tough growing up. we were dirt poor, barely had enough money for food. i was a scrawny little thing, i’m sure you know that part. always got sick, ma would be on my head on all hours of the day making sure i wouldn’t die. i was also a little shit, always got in trouble. then my ma died. that was hard, i didn’t have anyone or anything. then i’m sure you know the rest.” 

 

steve gave a sad smile and bucky gave one back. 

 

“what about you bucky?” 

 

bucky sighed as the waitress set down their drinks. they ordered quickly then soon fell quiet. 

 

“i’m a mess. let me just tell you now. i grew up in indiana. it was my dad, my mom, my sister and i. we weren’t poor nor rich. we were happy for a while. then my dad decided to cheat on my mom with my fifth grade english teacher. we moved to brooklyn after that, my sister stayed with my dad, i moved with my mom. becca would come to new york for half of the summer, then we would go to our dads for the other half. he wasn’t a nice man, let me just say that. i appreciated staying with my mom more. i was a shit kid too. always got in trouble, punched teachers in the boob. until my mom got me into acting classes, mostly to ease my anger issues. ever since that i fell in love with the art. it’s always been my favorite thing since i was twelve.” 

 

bucky started to mess with his wine glass, to distract himself from steve’s reaction. 

 

“it’s okay, we can be messes together.”

 

steve stared at bucky with a glint in his eyes. bucky thinks he loves him. 

 

“yea, i guess we can.”

 

~ 

 

“well then how’s working with tony stark?”

 

bucky wheezes out as he clenches his ribs from laughing too hard. steve has been telling him about all the mishaps that happen behind the scene of the badass kicking of asses. like how the infamous stealthy secret agent black widow slips on banana peels or how him and thor don’t understand how people talk now. bucky has mostly been laughing at steve. 

 

“stark, he’s okay. kinda uptight with really nice hair.”

 

steve takes a bite of his steak as bucky raises an eyebrow. 

 

“really nice hair? do i have to fight stark for your hand? or?”

 

steve’s eyes widen and almost chokes on the glass of water he had been drinking and begins shaking his head rapidly. 

 

“no, no! oh god, no! he’s howard’s stark son first of all, and plus i like actors with pouty lips and bright smiles.”

 

bucky blushes and stares down at his chicken that’s barely half eaten, him and steve have been talking that much. 

 

“steve i’ve had an amazing night tonight.” 

 

“yea? me too.” 

 

steve scoots to sit next to bucky and puts his arm around his shoulder. bucky rests his head on steve's shoulder as he cranes his neck forward to kiss him. kissing steve is always magical. he’s beautiful and has amazing kissing skills. they stay that way for a good couple of minutes, he doesn’t know how long for sure. a cough interrupts them and bucky pulls away from steve but doesn’t untangle from him. 

 

the waitress stands there with their bill in her hand and bright red cheeks. 

 

“hi, uh, mr. barnes and captain rogers here's your bill.”

 

steve untangles from bucky, bucky frowns at the lost of contact. steve’s always so warm, he loves being warm. he grabs the bill from the waitress and smiles at her.

 

“are you ready to go-”

 

“oh! um mr. barnes. there’s a lot of paparazzi outside. i’m just warning you.”

 

bucky groans but then nods his head. he knew this will happen. 

 

“nothing we can’t deal with. thank you ma’am for the heads up.”

 

steve pays for the bill after much arguing. bucky is still pretty mad that he couldn’t take the bill but he forgives steve after he presses a kiss to his lips. bucky silently braces himself and grabs onto steve’s arm. he’s only two to three inches shorter then the man but when he’s with him he instantly feels safe. they step outside and about 7 people swarm them instantly. throwing questions and taking pictures. you can also hear the screams of fans. he smiles at fans and answers questions till steve suddenly stops. 

 

“the title of captain america shouldn’t be held by a faggot.” 

 

everything stops, all the noise, the flashes, they all stop. steve turns to the direction of the person who said it. 

 

“would you like to say that again?” 

 

“steve, please. stop.”

 

bucky whispers and tugs at the man’s arm. he can’t cause a scene, not right now, not ever. 

 

a man with shaggy black hair, wearing a green shirt with a bulky camera around his neck steps up and sizes steve up. he’s a couple inches taller than steve. 

 

“the title of captain america shouldn’t be held by a faggot.” 

 

the man spats in steve’s face and steve looks like he’s about to blow. he lets go of bucky’s arm and punches the man square in the jaw. everyone gasps and the man does the same. 

 

“steve! steve! c’mon!”

 

bucky yells and pulls steve to him. the other man comes charging to him, bucky yells at him to stop and a couple of guys hold him back. bucky pulls steve to his car and he quickly gets in.

 

~ 

 

the ride to bucky’s apartment is silent. they don’t say a word to each other and when they finally get to his parking space, bucky sighs. he rests his head on the steering wheel, for a good five minutes. he gets out of his car and walks to his apartment, steve following him. they take separate elevators to his place. when he gets to his door he opens it and is greeted by tammy’s meowing and a note from caryme, saying she’ll be gone for the night. he closes the door but leaves it open. he sits on his couch, criss cross with a drink in one hand and tammy in his lap. he finally hears the door open and the click of the lock. the place is dark with only the light of the kitchen oven on. tammy runs off as steve lays on the couch with his head on bucky’s lap. bucky places his hand on his hair, carding his fingers through it. 

 

“i don’t know if we should continue this, steve.”

 

bucky whispers as he continues the motion of his hands. 

 

“it’s been what, three weeks? and i’m already affecting you and your image. steve, i don’t want to hurt you. it’s best if i stay away.” 

 

steve stops bucky’s hand and pulls it towards his lips. he presses kisses to his palms, fingertips, and the back of his hand. he rests bucky’s hand on his cheek. 

 

“we’ve known each other for three weeks. when i see you smile it’s something else. when you talk, it’s like music to my ears. when you laugh, i’m sure that’s what you hear when you step into heaven. we’ve known each other for three weeks, but damnit barnes you stole my heart. when you glanced at me with those blue eyes of yours, my heart stopped. with the dirt smudged on your cheeks and those black jeans you always wear. you took my heart right out of my chest and claimed it as your own. this is all crazy talk, since we’ve known each other for only three weeks but it feels like i’ve known you since when i was that scrawny kid in brooklyn who never backed down from a fight.” 

 

bucky laughed with tears forming in his eyes, steve sat up to face bucky and grabbed his hand. 

 

“so, please don’t go away, because you’ll be breaking my heart in two.”

 

bucky laughed once more and threw his arms around steve’s shoulders, pulling him in. steve kissed the man, slow and gentle. 

 

“who taught you new kids on the block lyrics?”

 

bucky asks as steve wipes away his tears with his thumb.

 

“bruce, he’s a big fan. he’s always playing them when he’s labbing. heard this song a couple of days ago and it reminded me of you.”

 

steve presses kisses to each of his eyelids and breaks out into fits of giggles. 

 

“why are you still laughing, doll?”

 

steve smiles at him as bucky counties on giggling.

 

“one of my life goals has been completed.”

 

“and that is?”

 

“to have my lover recite new kid on the block lyrics to me.”

 

~

 

**steve rogers** @captainsteverogers:

 

so please don’t go away, because you’ll be breaking my heart in two.. @bucky_barnes 

 

[insert picture of bucky smiling down at tammy who’s on his lap while he’s sitting on the couch] 

 

~

 

“do you want to meet the avengers?”

 

it’s been three months of blissful relationship. they’re one of the most talk about couples. after the punching incident many reporters and fans took steve’s side and stated how that reporter was spewing hate and egging steve on. stark’s pr team and caryme got that removed within a couple of days. the premiere of bucky’s movie  _ the winter soldier _ was amazing, with steve by his side. the man made everything better. bucky’s instagram and twitter is filled with pictures of steve and him. his favorite is of steve laying on his torso while he plays with tammy. bucky could never be happier. 

 

“we do these family dinners every month and everyone is dying to meet you. especially clint, he’s a huge fan.”

 

bucky’s heard steve talk of the avengers, of course. he’s dating captain america, steve always talks about them. they’re basically his family. they’re all a little intimidating. starks a billionaire genius, natasha can break an arm with her pinky, thor’s a god, clint is deaf and can shoot an arrow from a hundred feet away while still hitting the target, and bruce is a genius who while as the hulk can crush every bone in his entire body. they’re a lot of intimidating. 

 

“sure.” 

 

bucky shrugs, sipping on his tea as steve messes with tammy on the other side of the room. they’re at steve’s place this time since caryme and alberto finally became a thing and they can’t stop fucking. damn teenagers. 

 

“are you sure you don’t want to cancel? you can always meet them another time.” 

 

“no it’s not that it’s just-”

 

steve comes to sit next to bucky, bucky rests his head on his shoulder. 

 

“you guys are all cool and intimidating, and i’m just little ol me.”

 

steve breaks out in laughter and throws his head back. bucky furrows his eyebrows and swats him on his pec. steve groans and grabs the muscle, soothing it.

 

“oh shush you! first of all, you’re a super soldier, who can lift my weight over an hour long session of wall sex. that did not hurt you. and second of all this isn’t a laughing matter!”

 

bucky scoots to the edge of the couch trying to get far away from steve as possible until he’s dragged back onto the man’s lap. 

  
“i’m sorry, i’m sorry! you think we’re cool? bucky you are an oscar winning actor! yea we are kind of intimidating with our suits and backgrounds but you are the cool one here. tony still asks how did i land one of the most influential actors in hollywood right 

now. hell i don’t even know how i accomplished to get you to go out with me. nonetheless be my boyfriend.”

bucky blushes and lays his head on steve’s shoulder. 

“you’re great buck, the avengers are going to love you, i promise.” 

~ 

bucky has no idea what he got himself into. him and stark make it to what's now called ‘avengers tower’. they walk in and steve grants them both access. it all looks so high tech that bucky doesn’t even dare touch anything in fear of breaking it. they step into the elevator and steve presses a couple a buttons. bucky just holds onto his arm, confused. 

“steve, i’m scared.” 

“why?” 

“look at this place!” 

steve just smiles as the doors open to a beautiful living space. it’s filled with white furniture and black tiles, it’s gorgeous, bucky wishes he had this style and taste. he’s a little jealous. steve leads them both to what seems like the kitchen, the closer they get to the space, he hears more laughter and talking. they step into the large kitchen, very large, and all the laughter and talking stops. all five avengers, plus pepper potts stare at the couple. bucky suddenly feels more insecure. does his hair not look good enough, was his outfit too casual, did he have something in his teeth?

“guys. this is bucky, bucky this is guys.” 

the group of people just stare at bucky, silent. it last this way for two minutes, bucky begins getting uncomfortable. 

“do you like pineapple on pizza?” 

natasha speaks as she’s picking dirt off of her nails with a knife, bucky shivers. 

“um. no?” 

natasha looks from her task and raises an eyebrow. 

“we can keep him.” 

everybody begins laughing and smiling once more and the chattering starts up once more. he looks to steve, the dork has the biggest grin on his face. bucky leans into him, giving him chaste kiss on the lips. 

“c’mon lover boys, we got shots to do!” 

tony yells over the chattering of all the others.

~ 

“steve, always is talking about you. ‘bucky has a beautiful smile’, ‘bucky is an amazing actor’. bucky, bucky, bucky!”

clint slurs as he takes another sip of the concoction that tony had made. steve blushes and bucky begins laughing loudly. everyone is a little tipsy and rosy cheeked. bucky presses up next to steve, his knees under him, and his head on the captain’s shoulders. 

“i have never heard a man talk about his lover the way steve talks about you.”

natasha says as she leans on clint’s back, eyes closed. she’s taken the most shots out of everybody. 

“you guys are adorable.” 

pepper is laying her head on tony’s lap. they’re adorable, bucky thinks. everyone is happy and laughing. bucky can get used to this. 

“bucky?” 

bucky turns his head and hums, staring at steve’s oh so beautiful eyes.

“i love you.” 

it’s like everything stops. the others aren’t there, and the sound around them is a low hum. no one has ever said those words to him. his first instinct is to flee then bucky realizes that he doesn’t need to because.. 

“i love you, too.” 

steve gives him that big grin, again. he leans in and kisses him, deep. bucky places his hands on the man’s cheeks and they hear wolf whistles, they slowly pull apart, smiling like fools.

yea, bucky can get used to this. 

~ 

**bucky barnes** @bucky_barnes: 

happy days, oh happy days. ❤️

  
[insert picture of the avengers all cuddled up together, making silly faces into the camera. steve and bucky kissing in the middle.] 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my fic! IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL PLEASE LET ME KNOW! i would love to write a sequel for these nerds. thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read my fic! i love you! you can find me nowhere, sorry.


End file.
